The Other Romeo and Juliet
by Aoife M
Summary: What happens when the head boy and head girl play the leads in the new acting club? Romance is what happens! HD fic.
1. Bad Start

A/N: This is my first chapter of my first fanfic….please tell me what you think! (even though I know its hard to judge from this one generic chapter…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to the sound of her mother banging on her door.

"Hermione! It's 10:30!"

Hermione looked groggily at her watch, sure enough…  
"Shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!" she whispered to herself as she jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes she laid neatly on a chair the night before. She was late to get on the Hogwarts Express for school…was this a bad omen or what?

It was Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and to add to that, she was the Head Girl; which, to be brutally honest, came as absolutely no surprise to her. She was surprised, however, when her best friend Harry Potter did no make Head Boy…had he not been through enough? How many times has he shown his adept leader skills? At least a million times a year, Hermione knew. But still…Dumbledore works in mysterious ways…

It took her five minutes to put on her clothes, brush her teeth, and comb her wild hair. "Impressive Hermione love." Her mother commented as Hermione skidded into the kitchen. Hermione blushed; she hated it when people find out that even she, Hermione Jane Granger, is sometimes less than perfect, even if it was only her mother.

The ride to Kings Cross was relatively uneventful. It was filled with the customary lecture from her mother, the abrupt comments about the paper from her father, and the noise of tearing from Hermione's cat Crookshanks' cage (he had just found Hermione's old collection of unwanted stuffed animals).

Finally they arrived at the station, with only five minutes to spare.

"Bye mum, bye dad, I'll miss you!" Hermione said quickly, what if the train left without her!

"Bye darling! I love you, and I'll miss you so much. Now, don't forget to write a letter to us at least twice a month; just so we can check up on you…"  
"OK! BYE!" Hermione interjected, and with a swift kiss on both her parents' cheeks, she ran through the barrier, leaving a slightly melancholy pair of parents behind her.

"There you are!" came an all to familiar voice as Hermione headed into one of the compartments. It was followed by the sight of the voice's signature flaming red hair. Hermione smiled, oh how she had missed her Ron Weasley!

Ron smiled back while the figure next to him, sporting extremely messy jet black hair, looked at his watch in mock disbelief.  
"Hermione! Are you…is it true…this can't be happening…you're a, a MINUTE LATE!"  
"Ha. Ha. Ha…" Hermione replied, in the most sarcastic voice she could manage, while rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh, I almost forgot about your eye rolling…" Harry replied back, in a dreamy voice. Ron, who had been laughing hysterically since Harry's first comment, gasped, "I most certainly did NOT" to which Hermione rolled her eyes once more and settled down on the bench next to the boys, setting Crookshank's cage next to her.

She was just about to crack open a fresh new book when Hermione jumped up. "I have Head Duty!" she cried, causing the two boys across from her, who were immersed in a Quidditch conversation, to jump. "I'll be back soon!" And with that she raced out of the compartment and to the front of the train.

'I have to get a hold of myself!' Hermione thought, mentally scolding herself for her lack of responsibility the whole day. 'Honestly, how am I supposed to lead the school if I can't remember to even wake up at a proper time!'

She finally reached the Ms. McGonagall's compartment, where the meeting was supposed to be held, only to it empty. Hermione went in and took a seat to catch her breath; she'd go looking for her headmistress in a second.'

That search proved unnecessary, however, because only a minute after Hermione's arrival, the Headmistress herself walked in. "Ms. Granger, I see you finally decided to come." McGonagall said pertly. "Professor! I was going to come right away of course, but Ron needed some help with his homework and I…" (' A little white lie won't hurt' Hermione thought, she didn't want McGonagall to think of her as irresponsible!')

"Hermione, no harm done." Mcgonagall replied hastily, "And I'm sure Mr. Weasley's homework situation is more desperate than this one." She added with an "I know that was just an excuse" kind of twinkle in her eye.

"The Head Boy has just decided to get a bite to eat while we were waiting." The headmistress continued, Hermione blushed guiltily, and was about to ask who exactly the Head Boy was, when he walked into the compartment, right on cue…

And to Hermione's utter dismay, the Head boy was none other than…

Draco. Malfoy.


	2. Sticky Business

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter...it is still setting up the story, but don't worry, juicy stuff will take place soon enough!

Please review!

P.S. Is MacGonagall spelled right? Is she the headmistress or is it only my imaginings?

'Draco...Malfoy…what? … How? … Who? … Why? … No…no…NO! This cannot be happening! Its officially ruined my 7th year, my LAST YEAR! Why him! Why can't it be anyone, _anyone!_ But him?' It would have been apparent a mile away that Hermione was not to pleased about the choice.

Draco, on the other hand, just smirked at her and drawled, "Tsk Tsk Granger… I had expected the Head Girl to be on time for her first meeting… Once again you have failed to reach my _expectations._"

'That _git!_ That slimey intolerable evil, _god-damned git!_ Why, if Mrs. MacGonagall wasn't here I would have…' But Hermione's internal death threats were cut short with a severe look from the Head mistress, as though she knew what she was thinking, and Hermione just clenched her fists and practiced her breathing…in…and out…

"Now that we are all here…" MacGonagall began, "We will get on with our meeting. Now, I know you haven't been the best of friends these past years…" Hermione snorted, Draco gave her a curious look, "But the Headmaster and we teachers have decided to put our trust in you that you will put aside these differences for the good of the student body. Before I begin with the synopsis of your duties, I want you to express your…tolerance … of each other as partners with a handshake….go on, just a simple handshake." Hermione looked at Mrs. MacGonagall with the look of a sad puppy, but only got a thinning of the lips in return. Slowly she turned to Draco (who had been glaring at the Head Mistress) and put out her arm. Draco sighed angrily and took it.

The shake would have been quick, had not Mrs. Macgonagall charmed their hands together the second they touched. Hermione look in horror, first at her hand, and then to Draco (who was fuming) and then to MacGonagall, who was smiling at her little trick. "Good, it worked. I will leave you in the sticking charm until the meeting is over. Now, don't give me that look, you should be glad I am the director of the meeting, and not Proffessor Flitwick; he wanted you two to hug!"

MacGonagall chuckled at the look of horror from the two Heads before continuing. "Alright, to business…you both should know your basic tasks, they are much the same as prefect ones, you are just in charge of them now. However, there are some extra ones. For example, you will be in charge of the forming and ceasing of new clubs, making sure everyone knows new passwords, helping any student with everything that is not class-related, etc. etc. (with this she brandished her wand, making two large packets fall on the laps of the two Heads) Here is the full list of duties. Read it through carefully, I expect you to know it by heart by the end of the year." She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back, knowing that she'd have in memorized before the train made it to Hogwarts.

"Now, before I let you two go, I have your rooming information, along with common room passwords, don't forget to tell the prefects the passwords! You will be now living in the Head Dormitories. Now! Before you object, just remember that you will only be sharing a common room, and each of your rooms is connected to your house dormintories; Hermione, your room is connected to the Gryffindor girls dormitory, Draco, your's is connected to the Slytherin Boys dormitory. Your password to from each of the entrances is "invado viscus". You will be able to choose your bedroom passwords.

Here is a list of the house common room passwords…I expect you to go to the prefects right after this meeting, in compartment 368. That is all, you may go."

Hermione was about to get up when she remembered her hand was still attached to Draco's…funny, she had forgotten about it…but Draco hadn't, as he immediately asked sharply, "Will you _please_ unstuck our hands now?" The Professor smiled and replied, "Yes, this has been enough torture for one day; but don't be surprised if there is more of it to come." And muttered the counter-charm. But neither Hermione nor Draco noticed, they were both thinking of the other awful "ice-breaking" activities they would have to participate in. MacGonagall made for the door, and when she reached it she glanced back, saying, "I did undo the charm you know." Hermione and Draco, who had been caught up in their nightmarish thoughts, quickly looked at their clasped hands and broke away quickly. Hermione turned bright red and mumbled something about prefects before rushing out the door, passed a chuckling transfiguration teacher. Draco followed her suit, though with less emotion, just a glare at the professor as he passed her. "I hope this works." MacGonagall said under her breath as she went to relay the meeting to her co-workers.

"And then! She put a sticking charm on us so we had to HOLD HANDS THE REST OF THE MEETING! It's bad enough I have to share _responsibility_ with him, but to have to make _physical contact_ with him in a _non-aggressive_ manner, it's terrible!" Hermione slumped back in her chair, she had been ranting about her unfortunate case to Harry and Ron for at least fifteen minutes. Any onlooker would have seen the conversation as comical. Just the look on Ron's face, the beginning eagerness as to whom the Head Boy was, followed by the shock, disbelief, and rage at finding out, followed by the sympathy towards Hermione, would be enough to send someone into hysterics. I mean, just add in some crying and he would have covered all the human emotions.

However, the actual situation was anything but comical. Harry, who had a serious face since the beginning, finally spoke up, "What are they playing at?" he asked rhetorically. "Man, I swear, if he so much as touches you, I will (he punched his palm) beat (and again) him (and again) till there is _no tomorrow!_"

"Harry, I appreciate the concern, but I sincerely believe I can defend myself against that little twit by myself. Besides, the point of our being teamed up is to unite the school, not to give the houses more tension."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Are you _actually_ saying you like the situation? Are you on crack or something!"

"Ron, first of all I never said I liked it, I was just explaining the reasons the teachers chose it. Second of all, I do not approve of that kind of joke. You know perfectly well I do not approve of intox-"

"Can-it Hermione, it's just an expression."

"Well, you know how I disapprove…" But the slowing of the train interrupted her. "Oh no! I have to talk to the prefects, save a seat for me on the carriage!" Hermione ran out of the compartment and to compartment 368. "Whoa, deja vu." Harry said as she sped away. Ron let out a laugh and mumbled, "She is definitely losing her touch."

Hermione whipped into compartment 368 just as the prefects were leaving. "Wait! I have to give you the passwords!" She exclaimed. A tall lanky boy with spiked brown hair smirked at her. "Draco already gave us the passwords, and I thought they called you "the perfect one"…"

Hermione glared at him; but as he hadn't broken any rules (maybe just a little bit of her confidence) she "let him off".

Another boy, this time medium height and weight, with dirty blonde locks, elbowed the first. "Shut up Parker, she's just doing her job. _Draco_ obviously wasn't too responsible either, he hadn't even told her what he had done." Hermione let out a smile, "thank you…I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

"Brian Jennings, Ravenclaw Prefect."

"Well thank you Brian, although I was being irresponsible, I should have come earlier."

"At least you came, really, no harm done." He flashed a dimpled smile which made several of the prefect girls blush.

Hermione smiled back, 'maybe this day can turn out well after all!'


End file.
